


The Fire Queen and Her Fiery Fighter

by ineedminions



Series: The Fire-Kissed Family [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fluff, Triplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedminions/pseuds/ineedminions
Summary: Just a fluffy scene with Sansa and Tormund and their triplets.





	The Fire Queen and Her Fiery Fighter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a super long time and my first Game of Thrones fic. 
> 
> Thanks to TheRedWulf for being a cheerleader for me and encouraging me to get back on the writing horse!!!!

Sansa woke slowly and felt for Tormund. Finding the bed empty, she got up and pulled on her heavy dressing robe with her slippers. She walked over to the nursery door and paused hearing his voice. “My wee ginger darlings, give your mother some more time to sleep. She’s always working so hard on everything for us and the North and the Free Folk too. Let her rest a little longer.” 

She looked through the slightly open door and saw Tormund sitting on one of the large comfortable chairs, just a pair of breeches on, his chest bare and the low crib in front of him with the one month old, red-headed triplets. His eyes sparkled with warmth and love as he looked down at the three near identical looking boys. “I’ll protect you all and your mother with everything in me. She is the strongest woman I’ve ever known. She’s survived so much and I never thought I would ever fall for anyone from the south, but I did. You all are here because somehow not only did I fall for her but she somehow fell for me too.”

“It was so easy my love.” Sansa whispered quietly as she made her presence known. She walked into the nursery and sat next to him, kissing his cheek briefly. “You helped bring me back to myself and make me stronger. You fought for our home many times. You have brought me so much laughter and smiles and love. My life…our lives…are so much richer and beautiful together.” As if they knew their mother was there, 2 of the triplets started to stir and softly cry out. She picked up baby Conor and handed him over to Tormund before placing Malcolm into his other arm. “Let’s take them back to bed with us.” She said pulling Domnall into her arms. 

She sat back down on their large bed and settled Domnall next to her on the mattress before Tormund leaned down to allow her to take Conor from him. She opened her shift, placing Conor to her breast as he started to suckle. “Can you pass me Malcolm?” Tormund gently picked up the baby and gently placed him into Sansa’s other arm with his little face next to her other nipple. 

“Have I told you recently how amazing you are?” Tormund said with a lovestruck expression on his face, admiring the Queen in the North balancing 2 babies in her arms while feeding them both. 

“I believe you have.” She smiled tiredly at him. “You have been amazing with everything too. I would never be able to get everything done without you.” Tormund took Conor once he stopped feeding and set him back down between them on the mattress next to Domnall before placing Domnall into the empty arm to feed. He picked Conor back up and burped him before holding him to his chest against his skin. Tormund moved Conor to the mattress to take Malcolm to burp while Sansa did the same for Domnall. Once they were both burped and laying next to each other, Tormund and Sansa laid back down, their sons quieting and settling between them. “We’ll take them to court today to introduce them to the lords. I imagine you’ll have quite the congratulations on having 3 sons all in one go.”

“That was all you, my fire queen.” He smiled warmly at her. “I just fucked them into you and held you when you gave birth to them.” Sansa laughed softly at his crude statement. 

“Do you remember how upset the maester was about that?” She asked him still chuckling. “I looked at him and said that if he was going to try to separate you from me then he had best get as far away as fast as he could, because I would send every banner after him and there would be no where he could run that either of our peoples would not find him.”

“He actually shat himself.” Tormund interjected chuckling as Sansa almost snorted in quiet laughter, trying not to disturb the babies that had almost settled down. 

“I forgot about that.” She chuckled again as she yawned. 

“Sleep my fire queen.” He whispered, reaching out across the babies between them to caress her face lovingly. “There will be time for things later, but right now you should sleep.” She moved her face so that her lips kissed his palm and she closed her eyes for a little while.

“I love you my fiery fighter.” She whispered as she fell back asleep. He watched her sleep with their sons between them before he drifted back off to sleep.


End file.
